1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shelf structures which may be used for holding various articles including books or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type usually employ vertical supports on the front and back corners of a plurality of shelves such as conventional shelving and bookcases. Alternate prior art constructions include vertical supports attached to walls or the like and holding a plurality of shelves extending therefrom and depending on the wall support for maintaining the desired vertical arrangement of the shelves.
Still others position vertical supports at the ends of a plurality of vertically spaced shelves and include bases for maintaining the assembly in upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,743 provides hooks on the upper ends of the vertical supports which are engageable with brackets attached to a wall and U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,220 provides vertical supports and a plurality of shelves and forwardly extending adjustable legs to hold the shelves against a wall.
This invention provides a simpler, more practical free standing shelf unit which is dimensioned so that upon being positioned adjacent a wall surface it leans thereagainst without being attached thereto.